


we match

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Series: our journey [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Some Cuddling, get the jeongcheol tag to 1000 challenge, matching outfits, non au fic, red and black are jeongcheols official color, this is what happened yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: "bro,"seungcheol exclaims in english."bro."jeonghan says, also in english.ORa behind the scene to what happened on 180308 (matching outfits and separate planes)





	we match

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in a week? amazing  
> anyway. this fic is purely based on what happened on 180308. jeongcheol??? going on a different flight from the other members?? and wearing watching clothes??????? truly a moment to be remembered. hence this fic is born
> 
> glad seventeens getting the rest they all deserve though!!

it's currently twelve pm and seungcheol and jeonghan are running late. they don't mean to wake up forty minutes behind their flight, but jeonghan had to do an urgent seven am meeting with pledis' vice president about some promotion stuff. japan loves jeonghan more than the other members, apparently, some brands already want to do endorsements with him. seungcheol, who offered to stay with him, had asked joowon, their manager, to let jeonghan sleep in for awhile. though he doubted their ability to wake up in time, he agreed anyway. they are going on three different flights today; soonyoung, who has to leave even earlier due to his filming schedule in korea, then the remaining ten members (save for jeonghan and seungcheol) have also  left to he airport already. 

so here they are in their shared hotel room rushing to get ready. seungcheol who woke up later than jeonghan is still in the shower while jeonghan is searching for something decent to wear. he's been rummaging through his suitcase for ten minutes alone now, trying to find his damn white track pants. he hadn't accidentally left it in the previous hotel, had he? that'd be a nightmare. he adores that pants. 

"cheol?" he called out to his leader from outside of the bathroom. 

"yeah?" 

"have you seen my white track pants?" jeonghan says as he leans onto the bathroom door where he could hear the shower running. 

"try to check inside my suitcase. maybe it's there." jeonghan gives seungcheol a muttered alright, thanks before realizing that seungcheol's been in the bathroom for twelve minutes now. "also, hurry up, cheol. we're late already." 

jeonghan walks over to where seungcheol's suitcase is and quickly opens it (the passcode is 080, as if no one wouldn't be able to guess it on their first time), only to meet what mingyu would call a traumatizing mess. underwear, tanks, shirts, cosmetics, a box of _condom_?? what the hell (it's still sealed, so he knows the leader hasn't been using it), and three pairs of jeans are scattered around the suitcase. he digs under all the mess only to find one track pants. and it's not even white. it's the same red pants that seungcheol wore that _one_ time, paired with a red and white shirt. let's not mention the damn bucket hat. 

jeonghan contemplates his choices. he could either try to look for his white pants and risk being even more late or just wear seungcheol's. it's got some white on it, at least. so jeonghan wastes no time in putting it on before grabbing a black shirt from his own suitcase. he might not like the pants, but at least he's not crazy enough to wear a stripe t-shirt on top of it like someone. 

he puts on his black cap and steps outside to let their manager know that they're almost ready to leave and he should get their car ready. 

" _finally_." his manager says. "have you two eaten yet? i've still got some leftovers from last night." 

"nah, we'll just eat on the plane later. you took those meals home?" jeonghan chuckles, the latter nodding as he let jeonghan step into his hotel room. it's clean, one small suitcase already packed up on the corner of the bed, two other small bags leaning against it. probably stuff his manager bought for his family and friends in korea. "you got gifts?" 

"and food. my family loves japanese cuisine." he says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "got my cousins some squishies too. they're crazy about 'em." 

"don't these cost a lot, though?" jeonghan knows this because he went through the satisfyingvideo tag on instagram once and now his explore page is filled with either squishies or slime videos. 

"yeah. but they got a lot of cute ones here, as my cousins keep on saying. here, look at this one," he pulls out a hamburger that looks way too much like a real burger. the packaging sounds just like the ones he watched on instagram, satisfying and crispy sounding. 

"holy shit, it really is cute. what the hell," jeonghan says, genuinely amazed at how detailed everything is. he's just about to squish it when his manager grabs the squishy out of his hand frantically. "the-"

"if there's one thing you should not do to a freshyly bought squishy, is that you _cannot_ squish them. well, you can, but my cousins specifically said that they shall be the one to do it first." 

jeonghan doesn't respond. he doesn't really know how to, really. so he gets up and takes the SEVENTEEN CREW bomber on the chair, putting it on quickly. "i'm just gonna check on seungcheol." 

he walks back to his and seungcheol's room before realizing he doesn't have the key. shit. he hopes seungcheol's out of the shower already. he presses the bell and leans against the door. he's still kind of sleepy and just wants to get on the plane and doze off again. he's just about to ring the bell again when seungcheol opens the door. 

and _holy shit_. 

it takes jeonghan three seconds and one glance on seungcheol's outfit to realize. 

he laughs. 

seungcheol frowns. 

jeonghan points at both of their clothes. 

seungcheol grins. "what the hell. we're literally matching." 

jeonghan nods as his laugh dies down. "we really are." 

 _"bro,"_ seungcheol exclaims in english. 

 _"bro."_ jeonghan says, also in english and drags seungcheol to stand in front of the full-body length mirror beside the bathroom. they both look at their reflection. seungcheol is wearing a thick and oversized red sweatshirt and dark jeans. he's also wearing specs. and a red snapback. overall, seungcheol looks so... _boyfriend_. jeonghan is nowhere near as good, but he likes to think they sort of compliment each other today. they look good together, jeonghan concludes. "mirror selfie time. gon' send this to our groupchat later." 

jeonghan plugs out his phone from his charger and opens the camera app. he stands in front of seungcheol while the other man puts his elbow on jeonghan's shoulder before putting his chin on his own hand. jeonghan snaps a picture. 

"you're wearing my pants," seungcheol says, his voice so close to jeonghan's ears. they change their pose again, this time seungcheol is folding his arms in front of his chest, raising his eyebrow while jeonghan slightly rotates his body in the leader's direction. another snap. 

"yeah, couldn't find mine and i wasn't feeling like wearing tight ass jeans." jeonghan says, flipping his camera to selfie mode. he feels seungcheol pulling him close and they both smile into the camera. "peace sign, go." 

they lift up their hands to do the peace sign, jeonghan's  is beside his face while seungcheol's is near his eyes. 

"ah, cute." seungcheol says beside him as they go through the picture. "kind of makes me want to run my own instagram and post them." 

"you know you could just ask, right?" jeonghan says as he turns around to check both of them out in the mirror again. "should i roll the end of the pants or leave it like this?" 

seungcheol hums and turns him around unnecessarily. "i think it looks good the way it is. you're pulling this pants off more than i did, by the way." seungcheol tells him, wrapping an arm behind him and jeonghan relaxes onto his chest. seungcheol puts his chin on jeonghan shoulder, lifting jeonghan's hand and whispers in his ears to take another picture. jeonghan does. 

"that's because you chose to top it with a red and white stripe shirt. hansol even said you looked like the _where's wally_ character." jeonghan teases, patting the leader's hand around his waist before unattaching himself from seungcheol's embrace. "now, help me look for my white pants one more time. i think we're leaving soon." 

* * *

the plane takes off. 

he ends up sending the pictures (except for the last one) on his private instagram account earlier that only the members, some crew, three trusted childhood friends, and his little sister have the access to seeing. he's already got comments like _holy shit y'all cute_ (soonyoung)  _slaying it!!!_ (from minghao) and _we could do better, tbh_ (replied mingyu). he shakes his head and shows it to seungcheol who's plugging his earphone to the tv in front of him. 

"we do kind of look cute," seungcheol says as he leans back on his seat. perks of being in a business class area is that it offers complete privacy. also, they have huge ass seats. big enough that jeonghan could squeeze right in beside seungcheol. there are only him, seungcheol, his manager and the vice president (who showed up out of nowhere, by the way) in this section, so he's not afraid to lean further into seungcheol's chest and takes the other end of the earphone. 

"what're we watching?" jeonghan asks as seungcheol flips from page to page to find a movie, one hand deep in jeonghan's now shorter hair. it's kind of similar to what he did to seungcheol the other day in the waiting room. 

"what do you want?" seungcheol asks back. 

"i actually kind of just want to sleep." jeonghan says, sitting up a bit to take a blanket that's laid on the table under the tv, draping it over both of them. 

"then sleep, hannie. it's a short ride anyway, we won't even make it halfway through a movie."

jeonghan only hums. seungcheol gets up to unplug the earphone, making them fall out of their ears and jeonghan having to sit up as well. he watch seungcheol pull out his phone and plugs his earphone there, putting one in his ear before moving to put one in jeonghan's. 

he smiles as he hears the intro of their duet song together starts playing. it's too much edm for him to sleep to, but the way seungcheol is playing with his hair is making him drift into sleep anyway. 

* * *

 

when he opens his instagram in his dormroom later that night, he sees that his manager has tagged him in a post. he clicks on it and it's a picture of him and seungcheol cuddling, both of them fast asleep. 

the caption says, 

_is this what they call friends nowadays?_

jeonghan rolls his eyes but screenshots the picture anyway. 

* * *

**seungcheollie** : _hyung_  

 **seungcheollie** : _hyuuuung it's important_

 **seungcheollie** : _hyung_  

 **seungcheollie** : _hyung_

 **seungcheollie** : is typing... 

 **joo.won** : _shhh i know_

 **joo.won** : _joo.won sent you a picture_.

  **seungcheollie** **:** _thank you_

**Author's Note:**

> try to guess what picture their manager sent to scoups and ill paypal u 20 bucks
> 
> so i think im gonna turn this into a different serie?? its in the same universe as wet rice and take a picture but if u squint. i never really stated that they were dating??? so... might wanna look out for that. if you still wanna see them as a couple in these fics then that works too!! 
> 
> i can be found on Twitter : @DlRECTORSCUT (i use lowercase L to replace the i in director) 
> 
> comments and kudos are definitely appreciated !


End file.
